


Свидание

by LazyRay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всего одна ночь раз в пятьдесят лет, – повторил Сяо. – И с вашей стороны будет очень нехорошо помешать этой встрече.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roncheg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roncheg).



**I**

\- Только ты меня понимаешь, детка, только ты.  
Она уже сверкала под солнцем, как зеркало, и в ее черной полированной поверхности лицо Дина искажалось, вытягивалось в гримасы. Тряпка еще раз прошлась по дверце, скрывая на миг отражение.  
\- Не то, что этот. Мелочь пузатая.  
Дуться тоже можно продуктивно, особенно, если во дворе стоит твоя машина, пыльная после вчерашней пробежки. Кто ж виноват, что такая засуха? По шоссе едешь, как по пустыне – пыль столбом. И было бы еще зачем ехать!  
\- Да за таким слабым следом мы в жизни не мотались, даже когда совсем нечего было делать, – бурчал Дин, любовно вытирая стекла. – А вот у мелкого шило в заднице! Когда только успел таким завзятым охотником стать? Все нос же воротил! Семь пятниц на неделе! Одна ты меня никогда не подводила.  
Грустно это, в самом деле, что единственное, на что ты можешь положиться в жизни – это машина.  
С другой стороны, это такая машина!  
\- А не прогуляться ли нам? Наверняка в этом городе нас уже заждались скучающие красотки... и какой-нибудь пирожок...  
\- Дин!  
Дин поднял голову. У окна их номера стоял Сэм и нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по подоконнику.  
\- Я кое-что нашел, – и Сэм отошел от окна.  
Дин закатил глаза, хлопнул по крыше машины и поспешил в номер. «Собака я ему что ли, прибегать по первому зову?».  
\- Что ты там еще откопал, – начал Дин с порога, но в этот момент его взгляд упал на стол, – про нашего призрака...  
\- Хозяйка занесла, – ответил Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, – извинилась, что вчерашние, но после микроволновки очень даже ничего. Послушай, ты не поверишь, что я нашел про эту девушку...  
Слушать о девушке, уверяющей, что видела призрака, было очень важно, и интересно, и нужно, и все такое, но...  
... но на столе стояла большая тарелка, а в ней лежали самые настоящие печеные пирожки. Дин сглотнул. Как-то вовремя вспомнилось, что они с утра ничего толком не ели...  
Дин уселся за стол, надкусил один пирожок и чуть не умер от восторга. С мясным фаршем, еще теплый, ароматный! Ай да хозяйка, ай да Сэмми!  
Да, была у его Сэма такая особенность: не нашлось еще ни одной, даже самой замотанной и уставшей тетушки, которая при одном взгляде в эти очаровательно потупленные глазки не загоралась бы мгновенным желанием усыновить Сэмми, приласкать, покормить чем-нибудь вкусненьким.  
Как сейчас!  
\- Дин, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
\- Конечно! – Дин дожевал пирожок и потянулся за следующим. – Наша хозяйка просто ангел, Сэмми! Хочешь?  
\- Нет, спасибо, – кисло ответил братишка, – что-то не хочется.  
Не хочется ему! Дин фыркнул. Так бы и сказал, что наелся уже от пуза, прежде чем брата звать.  
\- Ну, – промычал Дин, доедая последний кусочек, – и при чем тут ее предки?  
Он поднял взгляд на Сэма, уставившегося на него, словно на диво какое.  
\- Так ты слушал?  
\- Не надо так удивляться, – оскорбился Дин, – я всегда тебя слушаю.  
Сэм выглядел виноватым. Дин мысленно погладил себя по голове: и дурак бы понял, что у девушки восточные корни – эти узкие глаза, эти прямые черные волосы, – а в таком тихом-мирном захолустье откуда еще мог бы взяться призрак в кимоно? Наслушалась, небось, сказок бабушкиных, вот и мерещится всякое.  
\- Ну, – насладившись видом смущенного братишки, не знающего, куда смотреть, Дин встал и бодро заявил. – Поехали уже к нашей восточной красавице.  
Кстати, судя по фотографии в газете, девушка и в самом деле была красавицей.

  


**II**

Сун Шань, так ее звали, жила с родителями в большом красивом доме на краю городка. Высокий забор не позволял заглянуть во двор, но ворота были не заперты, что Дин всегда понимал как «Добро пожаловать!». А раз так, то грех не войти, не осмотреться, принюхаться. За воротами был настоящий цветник, море розовых кустов, и дорожки, посыпанные гравием и извивавшиеся между кустами цветущих роз. Одна такая и привела к дому, окруженному широкой открытой верандой.  
Девушку Винчестерам не удалось даже увидеть. На стук в дверь вышла крохотная женщина с сердитым лицом и на просьбу повидаться с Сун Шань очень сухо и кратко объяснила, что ничего ее дочь не видела, а то, что она рассказала в интервью какому-то заезжему писаке – сплошные девичьи выдумки. Ничего не произошло, ничего не было, и нечего тут болтаться посторонним. Она стояла на пороге, пытаясь загородить вход своим миниатюрным телом и хмурила черные густые брови.  
Дин нервно теребил галстук. Их не пустили дальше порога, но даже здесь он чувствовал запах каких-то благовоний, и надо сказать, от этого запаха мутило. Он чуть оттянул воротник рубашки и с тоской уставился на братишку.  
Сэм в это время пытался уговорить уважаемую госпожу Сун позволить ему поговорить с ее дочерью. Он делал брови домиком, надувал губки и строил жалобные глазки, словом, давил на чувствительность хозяйки. В любое другое время Дин с удовольствием посмеялся бы над этими ужимками, но сейчас...  
Он растерянно коснулся лба. В глазах определенно туманилось. Как еще объяснить тот факт, что по коридору за спиной мадам Сун только что прошлепал лохматый парень. И его ноги определенно не касались земли. Дин моргнул, еще раз. Он готов был поклясться, что из-под широкой рубашки парня вылезал хвост. Пушистый, толстый хвост. А еще парень растворился в воздухе, не дойдя до конца коридора. Дин потер висок.  
Сэм дернул его за руку. Дин медленно кивнул на прощанье и потопал за братом. Сэм молчал всю дорогу до машины.  
\- Что-то она мутит, – пробормотал он, открывая пассажирскую дверь машины.  
\- Конечно, мутит, – отозвался Дин, незаметно морщась: голова трещала немилосердно. – Не растаять, увидев твою умильную мордочку...  
\- Ну тебя! Она что-то недоговаривает... Дин?  
Дин оперся обеими руками о капот, потому что еще миг и он точно бухнется на землю. Что за...  
\- Эй, эй! Дин! Ты что? – лапища Сэма обхватили его за плечи. – Ты меня пугаешь.  
С помощью брата Дин добрался до сидения. Сэм опустился перед ним на корточки, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Да благовония их дурацкие! – поморщился Дин, закрывая глаза ладонью. – Башка трещит.  
\- Какие благовония? Дин? – Сэм теребил его за колено.  
\- Да брось, – Дин даже выглянул в щелку между пальцами, – ты еще скажи, что не почувствовал. У них там весь дом провонял!  
\- Диин...  
Вооот! А этот голос Сэм использовал с особенно пожилыми старушками, вероятно выжившими из ума.  
\- Что Дин? Уже тридцатник скоро как Дин!  
\- Розами у них пахло, – терпеливо объяснил Сэм. – Розами. И все, Дин.  
\- Хочешь сказать, мне примерещилось? – взбесился Дин, но тут же заткнулся и прикусил губу, чтобы не заскулить. – Как тот парень с хвостом? – договорил он гораздо тише.  
\- Парень. С хвостом, – медленно повторил Сэм.  
Дин нетерпеливо зарычал, залез в карман куртки, выудил ключи и всучил брату.  
\- Поехали, – бросил он.  
Сэм торопливо поднялся и обежал Импалу.  
\- Куда?  
Дин скривился от хлопка двери, а секунду спустя еще раз:  
\- Сколько раз говорить тебе: не срывайся с места в карьер! – прошипел он. – В аптеку давай. За таблетками от этой чертовой головы!  
Он потер виски.  
\- И за мазью от комаров.

  


**III**

\- Ты уверен? – в сотый раз спросил Сэм, пробираясь за ним.  
Дин не удостоил его ответом, огляделся еще разок и порадовался тому, что дом чертовой семейки Сун находился на окраине.  
\- Давай.  
Сэм подставил сцепленные руки, и Дин оказался на заборе. Сэм не стал ждать помощи и самостоятельно подтянулся и вскарабкался наверх. Дин в который уже раз мысленно посетовал на мировую несправедливость, по которой младшие братья перерастают старших. Верзила...  
В саду было тихо. Розы, действительно, пахли одуряюще сильно, но не настолько все же, чтобы практически терять сознание. А комаров, кстати, не было вообще. Конечно! Обкурили все тут своей гадостью, вот и перемерли, бедные.  
Дин махнул рукой: «за мной», прокрался к дорожке и выглянул. Можно было идти напрямик по саду, но Дину не улыбалось пробираться сквозь все эти колючки. Лучше уж по тропинкам. Дом, благо, был темен, ни одного светящегося окошка. Спят. Только фонарики на веранде слабо сияют в темноте.  
\- Ты уверен, что это такая уж блестящая идея? – прошептал Сэм.  
\- Уверен. Не ты ли сам узнал, что девушка не выходила из дома после той статейки?  
\- Может, стесняется?  
\- Конечно, нанюхалась благовоний и нафантазировала себе.  
Рассудив, что прятаться не от кого, Дин вышел на дорожку и пошел к дому. Позади него еле слышно захрустел гравий – Сэмми. Они прошли мимо холмика, увенчанного беседкой из роз; миновали мостик над крохотным ручейком; приблизились к ряду невысоких деревьев, окружавших дом.  
Дин остановился и осторожно принюхался. Да, он не ошибся – этот запах!  
\- Чуешь? – тихо спросил он.  
Сэм молчал несколько секунд. Нюхал.  
\- Ничего, – растерянно проговорил он, наконец. – Только розы. Землей свежей пахнет. Все.  
\- Ладно, – бросил Дин. – Идем дальше.  
\- Слушай, а может... – Сэм оборвал себя и резко присел, дергая Дина за руку вниз.  
Они притаились у тонкого деревца, вглядываясь, вслушиваясь. Ничего.  
\- Мне послышалось, – пробормотал Сэм. – Шаги.  
\- Чшш.  
Теперь они оба слышали. Кто-то шел со стороны сада. Дин опустился на землю, Сэм последовал его примеру. Вслушивались, всматривались бесполезно в темноту. Шаги были слышны уже совсем рядом. Этот кто-то шел по дорожке, по которой совсем недавно прошли Винчестеры. Дин потянулся за ножом. Шагов больше не было слышно. Остановился? Тоже вслушивается в ночь? Забавно будет, если это еще один охотник... Дин затаил дыхание. Кто бы это ни был, не дело ему шататься ночами по темным садам!  
Снова хруст гравия. Ночной гуляка ушел по дорожке дальше, к дому. Рядом тихо выдохнул Сэм.  
\- Угу, – согласился Дин и пополз к дому.  
Как он и ожидал, дорожка, огибающая их заросли, подбегала к ступенькам, ведущим к веранде, увешанной фонариками, и к задней двери дома. Не прошло и пары минут, как на этой дорожке появился какой-то человек в белых штанах и длинной белой рубахе. Он прошествовал к веранде и остановился. Спиной к братьям Винчестерам.  
Сэм ткнул в бок. Дин кивнул: «А ты не верил!». Неважно, что он и самому себе не поверил.  
Из-под рубашки парня явно торчал хвост.  
Парень вытянул руку и в тишине сада тонко и звонко прозвучал колокольчик. Дверь дома отворилась, и на веранду выступили двое. Мужчина и женщина. Они низко поклонились хвостатому пареньку, тот ответил поклоном. Вышедшие из дома расступились, и на веранде показался еще один человек – девушка, тоже вся в белом.  
Дин поморщился – опять благовония, как они там дышат у себя дома! И запах стал уже сильнее, чем прежде, почти как днем, но сейчас было не время падать в обмороки.  
Девушка сделала еще шаг вперед, и Дин увидел, что ее глаза закрыты. Конечно, это была та самая загадочная Сун Шань, которую они так хотели увидеть. По крайней мере, она была живой. Пока что.  
С еще одним глубоким поклоном женщина – матушка Сун – выпустила руку дочери, передавая ее хвостатому парню. Тот тоже поклонился и повел девушку от дома. Родители Шань молча ушли в дом.  
\- Давай, Сэм, – шепнул Дин, приподнимаясь.  
\- Погоди, – Сэм потянул его назад.  
Хвостатый парень вел девушку по дорожке – мимо деревьев, по мостику, мимо кустов роз к беседке. В какой-то момент, пока Дин и Сэм наблюдали за процессом передачи девушки из рук в руки, сад оказался освещен. Десятки маленьких фонариков усеивали ветки деревьев, кустов, перильца моста.  
\- Что за... – начал Дин, но тут же оборвал себя и схватился за голову.  
\- Опять? – Сэм встревожился и подхватил его.  
\- Черт, черт, что за ерунда такая, – прошипел Дин. – И почему ты ничего не чувствуешь?  
Сэм пожал плечами и протянул было свои лапы к нему. Дин отвернулся, уворачиваясь.  
\- Брось, пойдем уже.  
\- А как же... – Сэм начал что-то возмущенным тоном, но потом махнул рукой.  
Дин сделал едва ли два шага, прежде чем рухнуть на колени и снова схватиться за голову.  
\- Дин!  
\- Иди, – выдавил он. – Займись этой... а я тут...  
Он почувствовал руки Сэмми на себе, усаживающие его удобнее, поддерживающие. Братишка еще колебался, не желая оставлять его.  
\- Иди уже, – пробормотал Дин.  
\- Ты только посиди тут, ладно?  
Дин невольно фыркнул: если б он мог уйти!  
А потом запахло еще сильнее, и с новой волной запаха накатила дурнота, и Дин завалился на бок, уже не слыша встревоженного зова брата.

  


**IV**

Сэм тщетно теребил и тряс брата, тот висел в его руках послушной куклой и не желал приходить в себя. Но хотя бы дышал, слава богу.  
\- Дин! Очнись уже! – тихо бормотал Сэм, шлепая брата по щекам.  
\- Ммм, как нехорошо получилось...  
Сэм вскинул голову. В двух шагах от него стоял тот самый парень в белом. Он заложил руки за спину и покачивался с пятки на носок. Сэм заметил, что тот был бос, и на пальцах ног были когти. Как он сумел подкрасться так тихо? Сэм потянулся за сумкой Дина, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметней. Серебряные пули должны сработать. Дин должен был положить беретту на самый верх...  
\- И господин уже вот-вот появится, и госпожа тоже, – вздохнул парень, обратив глаза к небу. – А у меня тут двое посторонних, горе мне!  
Сэм колебался: если он сейчас встанет и начнет драку, что делать с Дином? Вдруг с ним что? Выпускать его из рук казалось слишком опасным.  
\- Послушайте, господин... – парень сделал паузу, но так как Сэм промолчал, нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, – ну, как вас там?  
Говорить свое имя нечисти из Китая? Как бы не так! Не сводя глаз с этой самой нечисти, Сэм аккуратно опустил Дина на землю и встал. В его руке был пистолет. Глядя на эти угрожающие движения, нечисть занервничала:  
\- Господин ночной гость, давайте договоримся? – попросило это создание. – Сидите тут тихо, не высовывайтесь, а утром разойдемся, как воспитанные люди? Господин разгневается, если что-то помешает его встрече с госпожой!  
Он снова горестно вздохнул:  
\- Еще неизвестно, какое тело госпожа пожелает выбрать! Этот ваш спутник тоже поддался действию цветка воспоминаний...  
Кто-то собирался вселиться в его брата? Сэм молча навел на нечисть пистолет и выстрелил. Существо взвизгнуло и покатилось кубарем по земле.  
\- Ааа! – верещало оно. – Испортили мою одежду! И волосы подпалили!  
Сэм выстрелил еще разок, на всякий случай, хотя и так было понятно, что серебро не действует. Что ж, на такие случаи всегда есть старый добрый нож.  
Сэм не успел больше ничего сделать или даже сказать. Парень с хвостом вскочил с земли, выставил руки вперед и затараторил:  
\- Господин, не стоит сердиться на Сяо! Сяо всего лишь скромный слуга! А вот если вы выпустите своего друга из рук, госпожа может подумать, что он подготовлен для нее! Слушайте, что вам говорят! Сяо дурного не посоветует!  
Надо было попробовать. Но, как выяснилось, эта тварь умеет мгновенно развоплощаться, когда лезвие ножа проходит сквозь него, и снова становиться плотным и осязаемым... и невредимым.  
\- В эту ночь все ваши уловки бесполезны, – пропело оно. – Мой господин защищает меня. А вот ваш друг...  
Сэм бросил взгляд на Дина. Он отвел взгляд всего лишь на миг, но это существо успело обежать его и сидело рядом с Дином... У Сэма потемнело в глазах.  
\- Стойте!  
Тварь едва успела отпрыгнуть. Сэм упал на колени рядом с братом, вцепился в него и с ненавистью уставился на этого... Сяо.  
\- Я не желаю вам зла! – воззвал Сяо.  
Мало ли что тот наговорит? Тут с Дином невесть что случилось, и может, пока Сэм ерундой занимается, проходит драгоценное время! А там еще и зачарованная девушка!  
Сяо настороженно следил за ним.  
\- Никто не собирается причинить вам зла. И госпоже Шань тоже, – успокаивающе проговорил он.  
\- Что с моим братом? – прорычал Сэм.  
\- Ох... – Сяо почесал в затылке. – Это такая долгая история... я, конечно, могу вам рассказать, если выбудете сидеть тихо.  
Сэм не знал, что делать. Полагалось бы убить проклятую тварь, но увертливый как угорь Сяо казался неуязвимым. А оставишь Дина на секунду, тварь тут как тут. Он коснулся лба Дина: теплый.  
Сяо расценил его молчание, как смирение, и сел, поджимая ноги под себя.  
\- Давным-давно, – начал он загадочным тоном, – когда мой господин был молод и глуп, случилась с ним одна история. Не важно, кому он наступил на хвост и не важно уже, кто начал эту свару, но случилось так, что пострадала в ней уважаемая супруга моего господина. Соперник моего господина похитил ее и спрятал очень-очень далеко, и даже мой господин не смог спасти ее. Он вынужден был покинуть свой дом и скитаться на чужбине, поклявшись не возвращаться. И покуда он держит свое обещание, раз в пятьдесят лет его враг отпускает душу госпожи – повидаться с ним. Всего одна ночь раз в пятьдесят лет, – повторил Сяо. – И с вашей стороны будет очень нехорошо помешать этой встрече.  
Налетевший порыв ветра принес слабый сладковатый аромат. Уж не про него ли говорил Дин? Но голова не болела, не кружилась. Может, обычные цветы...  
\- О, а вот и мой господин! – Сяо указал куда-то за спину Сэма.  
Тот покосился через плечо. Отсюда ему была видна беседка, увитая фонариками. Он разглядел девушку, смирно сидящую внутри. Рядом с ней стоял какой-то мужчина в пышном одеянии, не разглядеть на таком расстоянии. Но, кажется, он не делал ничего странного.  
\- Видите, с ней ничего не случилось.  
\- Пока.  
Сяо схватился за голову.  
\- Я же чувствую, что вы родственники, – с отчаянием проголосил он, – так почему же вы тоже не поддались действию цветка? Как была бы спокойнее моя ночь!  
А это возвращало их к вопросу Сэма.  
\- Что с моим братом? – повторил Сэм.  
\- Как я уже сказал, – Сяо вдруг широко зевнул, показывал острые зубки, – ваш... брат? – ну вот, ваш брат поддался чарам цветка воспоминаний, который я подготовил для моей госпожи. Не перебивайте меня!  
Сэм прикусил губу.  
\- Раз в пятьдесят лет дух госпожи летит к моему господину, и моим долгом является найти ей оболочку для этой ночи. А семья Сун веками служила моему господину. Они сочли за честь предоставить тело их дочери духу госпожи.  
\- Держу пари, сама девушка так не считала, – процедил Сэм.  
Сяо только махнул рукой.  
\- Молодежь не знает никакого уважения к традициям семьи, – с сожалением сказал он, – вечно норовит сбежать куда-то. Ничего не случится с глупой девочкой. Господин всего лишь хочет поговорить. Но чтобы дух госпожи нашел предназначенное ей тело, мне необходимо возжечь ей ее любимый аромат.  
\- Благовония, – припомнил Сэм.  
\- Ваш брат почему-то тоже оказался подвластен зову цветка, это так странно... ваша семья никогда не была в Китае?  
\- Нет.  
\- Возможно, кто-то из ваших предков... Но то, что вы не поддаетесь аромату... Видимо, ваш покровитель защищает вас от чужих чар, – сокрушенно покивал Сяо.  
\- Покровитель? – еле выговорил Сэм. – Демон...  
\- Кто тут не демон? – Сяо пожал плечами. – Хорошо, хорошо, я простой оборотень, но тоже где-то в иерархии!  
Он вдруг поежился.  
\- Госпожа уже рядом. Держите вашего брата крепче. Пока он с вами, возможно, госпожа не заметит его.  
Сэм уселся, опираясь о дерево, и притянул Дина к себе на колени, обнимая его руками. Он не собирался позволить каким-то демоническим призракам овладеть телом его брата. Девушку, конечно, жаль, но он ни за что не рискнет Дином.  
\- Красивый он у вас, – заметил Сяо. – Как бы госпожа...  
Сэм кинул в него нож.  
Сяо визгливо засмеялся, отпрыгнув.  
\- Кажется, мне не будет скучно ждать утра.  
Сэм нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.  
Сяо, наконец, успокоился и лег на землю, глядя в темные небеса.  
\- Скорее бы уже вернуться домой, – с внезапной тоской протянул он. – Холодно тут...

  


**V**

К утру поднялся туман. В молочной дымке Сэму привиделся силуэт мужчины: высокого, одетого в пышное кимоно. Мужчина прошествовал мимо него, даже не повернув головы. Когда он проходил близко, Сэм разглядел острые уши. У него были длинные белые волосы, длинным шлейфом плывущие вслед за ним.  
Сяо тоже растворился в тумане, поклонившись напоследок.  
Туман тут же исчез. В беседке спала, свернувшись калачиком, Шань. В руках Сэма завозился, просыпаясь, Дин.  
\- Ты не поверишь, – пробурчал он сонно, – какая чушь мне снилась... Эй, а что это ты меня лапаешь?


End file.
